


Falling from the edge

by reclusiveq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, WWII, War, fallen angel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an angel of death, charged with leading the souls of the dead home. While ready to take a man home, Steve is surprised to find the man’s sergeant can see him. After all, only the dead and dying should be able to see him, and not until they were actually on their deathbed. Steve finds himself drawn to this man who can see him and it’s not long before he starts to fall for him.</p><p>It doesn't take Bucky long to realise the truth about Steve. He was raised Catholic and he’s not stupid. Nobody else saw Steve. Bucky didn't know why he could see Steve himself, but what he did know was that he didn’t want Steve to go away.  It should have felt wrong, a human falling in love with an angel. But it doesn’t take long for Bucky to realise just how far Steve will fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for [plasticponyaddict](http://plasticponyaddict.tumblr.com). The prompt was fallen angel AU.
> 
> (Chapter two will be up tomorrow. But I really love you all. You guys are amazing and make this all worthwhile. Give yourselves a hug, cause I can't give you one myself.)

Bucky knelt beside the man, pressing a dirty cloth against the gaping wound. It should have been a clean cloth, but they were stuck on the front lines and there weren’t any clean rags around. Not after all the rain. “Don’t you dare die on me, David.” It was a futile order, of course. Bucky already knew the wound was fatal. He’d seen enough of these. Didn’t they haunt his dreams every night? Even so, Bucky had to try.

“It’s okay, Sarge,” David said, placing his hand over Bucky’s. He gave Bucky a weak smile, his eyes already glossing over. “I ain’t afraid to die.” 

Bucky couldn’t return the smile, no matter how hard he tried. Every time one of his men died, he felt it. His grief settled into the pit of his stomach, where he used it to fuel his own anger when taking out the enemy. 

But right now, he wasn’t focused on anything except the man next to him. “What do you need, David? I can’t… I can’t save you, but do you want me to send someone a letter or something?”

“I ain’t got no one waiting for me, Sarge. But… think you could pray for me? I ain’t a good man really, but I’d like to think I done some good things in my life. Maybe if you ask for me, the big guy upstairs will cut me some slack.”

Now Bucky smiled, though there was no joy in it. “Of course, pal.” He pulled a rosary out of his pocket, a gift from his sister, and stuck it into David’s hands. Closing his eyes, he said a prayer for the man. When he opened them again, David was dead.

Tears stung his eyes, and Bucky wiped at them angrily. He passed a hand over David’s eyes, closing them. He thought about taking the rosary back, then decided to leave it. Becca would understand and maybe it would bring David some peace, whatever happened in the afterlife.

Bucky looked away from David and found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. He’d caught glimpses of this young man before, but this was the first time that Bucky had really seen him.

“Who are you?” Bucky asked. The other man wasn’t wearing army fatigues and seemed completely out of place here. He was way too small to have been drafted. 

“I’m Steven. You’re hurting.”

“No shit,” Bucky snapped. “I just lost a man.”

Steven reached out and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky shivered at the touch, though he wasn’t sure why. “It’s okay. They’re home.”

“Sarge! We need your help!” Bucky turned to look at the soldier who called him. When he looked back, Steven was gone. Bucky blinked and stood, turning around, but there was no sight of the strange young man.

~~~  
Steve watched the young soldier from a distance, wondering. Humans shouldn’t be able to see him. He was an angel of death and only those dying were even aware of his presence. Yet he knew that the sergeant was not on his list, not today, and it made him wonder. 

Passing through a war like this was always difficult on the angel. He hated that he couldn’t save these brave young men from a premature death. Even though a good majority of them would move on to a better place after death, it still seemed unfair to Steve. After all, there was so much to experience in this world.

And all Steve could do was assure them that their lives had not been lost in vain before leading them home. Some yelled at him, others begged, but Steve could only lead the way. He had no say in the matter. If only they knew that he would fight if he had a chance. He would _help_. But he didn’t have that power. He didn’t get to _choose_.

It was quiet for the moment, so Steve stood just outside the quiet camp and watched Bucky make his rounds. He knew the sergeant well, even if Bucky didn’t know him. He was a good leader to his men, sitting and talking with them, making sure they were doing well. It was obvious Bucky really cared about them.

He could hear it too; amidst all the thoughts echoing in his head, Bucky’s thought’s were the strongest. Some were prayers, some just rants and pleading.

_Lord, protect these men. Let them come home safe._

_Oh god, the wound is fatal. I’m going to have to tell his family._

_Stay strong, Barnes._

It was endearing and heartbreaking to Steve all at once, and he couldn’t do anything…

...except that Bucky had seen him, the skinny little angel of death, ready to take another soul away. There hadn’t been fear in that face, just confusion. Well, the feeling was mutual, as far as Steve was concerned, and he had to know more.

He wished he could dig deeper into Bucky’s head. He wanted to know. But all Steve could do was listen to the surface thoughts. He was hardly an archangel or anything so special as that. So instead, he moved through the camp, keeping just out of sight of the man, shadowing him until Bucky returned to his own tent.

With a thought, Steve appeared inside the tent, watching curiously from the corner. Bucky was sitting on his cot, head in his hands, shaking. Steve knew he wasn’t crying, but that didn’t lessen the emotion behind the jerks. He stayed in that corner, watching until Bucky finally laid down for a short sleep, then he walked over and placed a hand on Bucky’s arm. A part of him hoped Bucky would see him again, but instead the sergeant just fell into a restless sleep.

~~~  
 _“Hold your ground!” Bucky shouted at his men, even while he readied his own rifle. The German’s were pushing forward, but Bucky wasn’t about to give them an inch. “Fire!”_

_He took aim himself, and watched as the first group of Germans fell. One of his men threw a grenade into the next wave, causing the enemy to panic and retreat. It was a reckless move, but Bucky knew they had to push forward. “Go, go!”_

_A couple more grenades were thrown, causing the other side to retreat more and Bucky jumped up and led the charge forward. His men rushed forward with him, some passing him. In the middle of all the fighting, the young man from before stood, watching Bucky. Bucky stopped and stared for a minute, then ran forward and reached for him, everything seeming to happen in slow motion as a grenade exploded right next to them._

Bucky woke up, heart pounding. He moved to sit up, then winced painfully. He felt disoriented for a second, looking around the medical tent at the other wounded soldiers. Nurses were moving through the cots, tending to the wounded from the last battle. 

Taking a deep breath, Bucky lay back down. Guilt ate at him. If he hadn’t pressed forward, if he hadn’t stopped…

“It’s not your fault.”

Bucky looked over quickly at the sound of the voice. The blonde runt was sitting by his bed. Bucky felt pulled in by the other man’s gaze. Those bright blue eyes seemed to look right into him, and it held no judgement.

“You were there,” Bucky said. “In that blast… But you… you’re not injured at all. How… That’s not possible…”

The man - Steven, Bucky recalled - smiled apologetically. “You tried to save me. Nobody…”

“Are you a ghost?” Bucky asked, interrupting.

Steve blinked, then started laughing. “Definitely not a ghost. Here, take my hand.” He reached out and slipped his hand in Bucky’s. It felt warm in his hand. Real. Soft and uncalloused. Bucky reached over and turned the other man’s hand so he could see the palm. No dirt, not a single blemish to indicate this man had ever done, well, anything.

“Not a ghost, but… perfect.” It clicked then, for Bucky. He looked back up into the other man’s eyes. “Are you an angel?”

Steve nodded, his face turning a little darker. “I’m an angel of death.” He glanced around and Bucky wondered if he hadn’t been supposed to say that.

“Does that mean I’m going to die?” Bucky thought he would be ready for that, but he really wasn’t. He definitely didn’t want to die, but at the same time, how could he fight it?

“What? No! I promise, I'm not here for you. At least not for that reason. But I have to go. I do have work to get back to.”

Before Bucky could stop him, Steve was gone, as if he’d never been there at all. Bucky was left with only a feeling that he wanted that touch back.

~~~  
Steve touched the outside of the tent, trying to steady himself. He hadn’t expected that touch to feel so… intense. He could still feel Bucky on the other side of the fabric, could feel the other man’s heart pounding. That touch had been so much more than that. It had felt _intimate_ , Bucky’s fingers lightly caressing the soft skin of Steve’s hand like a gentle breeze.

Steve lifted his hand to his face, closing his eyes. Angels didn’t need to breathe, but they could still smell. It was just a different scent than what a human would smell. Bucky smelled like the earth on a warm spring day and the scent lingered on Steve’s hand. He couldn’t help but smile.

Opening his eyes again, he looked at the tent, tempted to go back inside. But then the pull of the dying called to him and with some reluctance, he turned to go do his duty.

The last battle, the one that had injured Bucky… Bucky was supposed to have died. Steve had been there for him. He was supposed to have taken him home… but he hadn’t. He’d saved him instead. It was a dangerous thing, to save the life of someone who was supposed to die. But as Bucky reached for him, Steve knew he couldn’t let that happen. He’d kept expecting to be taken away from here because of that, but it hadn’t happened.

Steve wouldn’t tell Bucky about that though. Bucky did not need to know that he was only alive because of Steve. He already had too much to deal with.

It was late by the time Steve had finished his duties and led the last soldier home. The sun would be rising soon, and Steve should have gone to watch it and listen, but instead he went back to Bucky’s side. The young man was sleeping fitfully again. Reaching out, Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Bucky’s movements slowed and he quieted. Steve smiled as he watched Bucky sleep peacefully for a change.

Sitting on the edge of the cot, Steve brushed the hair out of Bucky’s eyes. It was dark in the tent, but Steve didn’t need light to see the other man. The lines of worry had smoothed out, the corner of his mouth twitched with much more pleasant dreams. It was odd. Steve shouldn’t have felt so attached to this man. He was just one among millions of souls, crying out in the dark, praying for a better tomorrow.

Yet Steve couldn’t deny the attraction he felt for this man. Without really understanding, Steve leaned down and kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s head turned toward him and Steve jerked back, but Bucky hadn’t woken up. Guilt filled Steve’s heart. Was this what tasting the forbidden fruit had been like?

Heaven help him, Steve wanted more than just that one stolen kiss. This was why angels weren’t supposed to get attached to one human. He had to leave, but he couldn’t make himself move. This was how angels fell. They weren’t supposed to give in to temptations like lust. Despite that, Steve couldn’t make himself get up and leave. Just one more kiss…

He leaned down, watching Bucky closely, and gave him a real kiss this time, not just a soft one on the corner of his mouth, but a full and passionate kiss. _Wrong, wrong wrong._ Yet it felt _right_ too.

Steve opened his eyes and saw Bucky looking at him. He jumped back. “I’m… I’m sorry,” Steve said quickly. Guilt weighed heavily on him. He’d let himself become blinded. Before Bucky could react, Steve disappeared, making up his mind not to return.

~~~  
Bucky sat up, feeling more than a little disoriented. He thought he’d been dreaming, but then he’d woken up and Steve really had been kissing him. Apparently Bucky had startled Steve away though. Gone again, in the blink of an eye. 

Last night had been the first good sleep Bucky had gotten since the whole damn war had begun and Bucky knew it was because of Steve. He wouldn’t have believed in guardian angels before, despite his upbringing, but now…

“Sergeant Barnes, you really shouldn’t be sitting up,” a nurse admonished. She hurried over to make him lay back down.

“I’m fine,” Bucky grumbled. “Just need to stretch.”

“You’ll rip your stitches.”

“Fine, fine. I promise I won’t die just by sitting up, ma’am. How long before I’m well enough to go back.”

“Most would be grateful for what little relaxation they get here.”

Bucky snorted. “I guarantee nobody wants to end up here.” She tutted and Bucky knew he was being unfair. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Just a bit stir-crazy is all. Was there… was there another doctor here last night? Other than the regular one?”

“No, afraid not. Let me check your bandages. Hmm… Well, it looks like the wounds weren’t as deep as the doctor thought. They look almost healed already. I’ll call him over to confirm, but if he agrees, I think you might just get your wish and be back to the front lines by tomorrow.”

True to her word, Bucky was back with his men the next day, much to everyone’s surprise. He grinned at his men. “Guess it just wasn’t my day to die. Besides, who else was going to keep you guys out of trouble?” They shared around a flask, but that was all the time they had for merriment.

Bucky kept an eye out for Steve as he got back into the swing of things, issuing orders and making sure his men were safe. But whether whatever had allowed him to see Steve had gone away or Steve had gone to some other battlefield, all Bucky knew was that he didn’t see him again for a long time.

The next few weeks became busy for Bucky as he led his men on a more successful push forward. As busy as he was, he kept looking for Steve. Every time a man fell, Bucky was at his side, both to provide comfort and hoping for a chance to see Steve again. Every time a man fell, Bucky had his heart broken twice over.

It was late one night that Bucky settled down on his cot, then sat up, staring into the corner. “Steve.”

The shadow detached itself from the corner and moved into the soft lantern light. “I couldn’t do it,” Steve said. He looked miserable and Bucky got up and stepped over to him, pulling him into his arms. 

“Couldn’t do what?” Bucky asked.

“Stay away. I’m an angel, Bucky. I’ve got a job to do. But all I keep thinking about is you. The things I want… they’re not right.”

Bucky stepped back a bit, but kept a hold of Steve’s shoulders, looking down at him. “Not right for who?”

“Us. Angels. You shouldn’t even be able to see me. Only the archangels are able to be seen.” Steve wasn’t looking at him and it was clear this was eating him up. “And I shouldn’t have come back. But I couldn’t stay away.”

“I’m glad.”

Steve looked up at him and Bucky found himself drowning in that gaze. Then Steve was pushing forward, standing on his tiptoes, and kissing Bucky again. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, kissing him back just as passionately. 

If he was caught, it could be the end of his career. People like him, who tended to bat for the other team, weren’t welcome in the army, and dishonorable discharge wasn’t the worst that he could face. But right now, he didn’t care. This didn’t feel wrong at all, despite Steve’s admonition otherwise.

The cot was too small and too noisy for everything Bucky wanted right this second. Steve’s touch was, for lack of a better word, electric. It lit Bucky up in the best possible way and he didn’t want it to stop. He broke the kissed and slipped to his knees, not at all ashamed. It wasn’t as though this was the first time for him.

Steve looked down at him, then stepped back, breaking contact and leaving Bucky aching for more. Bucky couldn’t fathom why Steve had stopped and he looked at Steve, confused.

Steve looked about as embarrassed as an angel could, and almost shy. It was cute and Bucky smiled. “It’s okay. This is how humans…”

“It’s not that,” Steve interrupted. “I know, but I… I can’t go that far with you.”

“Oh.” Bucky stood, adjusting himself, feeling a bit hurt.

It must have shown, or Steve could read Bucky’s thoughts, because Steve immediately stepped back over and took Bucky’s hands. “No, not… I mean I can’t. Physically. It’s…”

Realisation dawned on Bucky. “Oh! Oh god, I’m sorry. It’s okay.” He pulled Steve over to sit next to him on the cot. “Geez, an angel and a human…” He chuckled at the irony. “I suppose there have been worse relationships.”

Steve pulled back and looked at him seriously. “Bucky, I’m an angel. You and me… it’s not...”

“Shut up, punk. It is possible. I get it. You’ve got your duty. So have I. And even if we can’t do anything more than this, that’s okay too. I can’t explain it, but it feels right. Maybe not to you, but it does to me.”

“No, Bucky. I mean it’s not allowed.” 

Not allowed. Just like it wasn't allowed for two men to be intimate. “What would happen to you?”

“I could be cast out of heaven and possibly thrown into the lake of fire.” Steve sighed. 

Bucky cursed. Of course that’s what would happen. “I’m sorry. You should go then.” Letting Steve go was the last thing he wanted, but he also didn’t want Steve to get punished for this. That would be a hell of a lot worse than his own dishonorable discharge. 

“You don’t want me to.” Steve took Bucky’s hand and Bucky felt a shiver go through him, just thinking about what those delicate fingers could do to him. 

Taking his hand back, Bucky stood. Better to distance himself now. “Of course not! I barely know you and all I want to do is hold you and protect you and, well, okay there’s more I want to do to you. But the point is, I’ve been stuck in this hell, slowly feeling myself die until I met you. But if you don’t go…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re both just soldiers and we’ve got to follow orders. It’s what soldiers do. There’s consequences for us both if we don’t follow those orders. I can’t let you risk something that bad… not for me.”

Steve smiled sadly at Bucky. “I could ask… for one night…”

Bucky looked at Steve. He stepped over and touched Steve’s cheek. Steve looked as miserable as Bucky felt and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not pull Steve into his arms again. Instead, he rested his forehead against Steve’s. “Not if it will get you into trouble. Please, Steve. I would rather see you from a distance than never see you again. Especially not if that’s the alternative.”

Bucky's voice was steady in stark contrast to how he was feeling inside. That had always been his gift, that ability to hide what he was really feeling.

Steve seemed to understand though. He stepped back and looked at Bucky a long time, then disappeared, leaving Bucky feeling more alone than he had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger wasn’t an odd feeling for Steve, nor frustration, though it had been a while since he’d felt either of those. But he was feeling them very strongly right now. Anger at why he wasn’t allowed to fall in love, and frustration that there was nothing he could do about it. And Bucky… Steve could tell it killed Bucky to push him away. What would Bucky do now?

But in the end, Bucky was right. This had to be better than Steve getting thrown into the pit. All angels lived with that lingering threat over their heads. Disobey and there was only one place for you… Not that Steve knew of any angels who had been sent there personally, but there were as many angels as stars in the skies.

The sun was rising, Steve realised. When was the last time he had stopped to listen to the song in the sunrise? Turning, he faced it and closed his eyes, listening. The song was pure joy and exultation and despite everything, Steve couldn’t help but smile. A peace settled over him. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, but finally the song went away and Steve blinked, opening his eyes.

Sometimes listening to the song made Steve forget where he was. It always made him feel grateful. Angels weren’t afforded the same benefits that humans got, sure, but at the same time, they also didn’t have to deal with pain and death. Opening his eyes now, however, and looking around at the men who were just trying to help each other and fight for what they believed in, Steve was ready to give it all up. He’d rather be human and deal with all of the bad that came with that.

It was in that second that Steve made up his mind. There _had_ to be away. He wouldn’t accept that there wasn’t a way. There were other forces out there, aside from angels. One of them could help, he was sure of it. Whether they would was a different matter, but he would cross that particular bridge when he came to it.

Going back to Bucky that night was dangerous, but Steve had to let him know. He appeared in the tent and stepped over to the other man. Bucky was laying wide awake on the cot. “Steve!” He sat up as soon as he saw Steve. “What’re you…?”

Steve leaned in and kissed him, silencing Bucky for a moment. “I’m going to be gone a few days,” Steve said quietly. “I… I can’t explain right now, but soon… When I get back.”

Bucky looked at him. “You’re not going to do something stupid, are you?”

Steve smiled. “You’ve got enough of that around here.”

“You know, you don’t act like how I thought an angel would act…” Bucky touched his cheek softly and Steve nuzzled against it. Bucky’s hands were rough with use, but he was still gentle. In that simple touch, Steve could feel so much affection and it only made him love Bucky more.

“Guess I’ve just been around humans too much. Angels aren’t that much different from you. We just have a stronger sense of right and wrong. And we lack certain human desires.”

Bucky grinned. “You didn’t seem to lack those when we first kissed.”

Steve laughed quietly, a blush tinting his cheeks. “Maybe not. But you feel… right.”

“You too. Look, I shouldn't ask, but…” Bucky stopped, fumbling. It was clear he thought it was too juvenile to ask, but Steve could feel what he wanted. Without a word, Steve nudged Bucky over, then curled up next to him. He felt the tension leave Bucky as Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and held him close.

There were no other demands of Steve. Bucky just wanted to hold him close. Steve understood. Many humans felt more relaxed like this, just being close to the one they loved. He knew Bucky would desire more eventually, but it said a lot that this was all he wanted now. 

Steve waited until he was sure Bucky was asleep, then gently kissed his forehead and left.

~~~  
Bucky startled awake as Gabe rushed in. “Sarge! They’re looking for you!”

No need to ask who _they_ were. Bucky also wasn’t surprised to see that Steve was already gone. He hoped that whatever Steve had planned worked out for him, but he couldn’t think about it right now. He grabbed his coat and followed Gabe out to the commanding officer’s tent. It was still dark out, though Bucky had seen enough early mornings to know that it was near dawn.

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” He asked as he stepped inside the tent.

The older man, Colonel Phillips, nodded. “Got a mission for you, son.”

A few hours later, Bucky and a small troop were moving out. This was really reconnaissance work, but with their brigade as diminished as it was from the constant battles, everyone had to do their part and Bucky’s group wasn’t the worst at it.

They couldn’t take a truck, so they all had supplies to last for a week. Ideally it wouldn’t take that long, but it was always better to be over prepared than under.

It took them two days of a quick march to get to the hidden camp. Bucky posted Dernier and Gabe on watch, then issued orders to scout around and try and get a count. Dum Dum went with Bucky one way and Falsworth and Norita went the other way. 

Bucky froze as he heard something. They barely had time to draw weapons, when five Nazi’s jumped out at them. Bucky managed to shoot one, then spun and saw that Dum Dum had already been knocked out. Bucky feared the other man was dead. A Nazi was shouting at Bucky, aiming their rifle at Dum Dum. So he wasn’t dead then. Bucky had no idea what the other soldier was shouting, but he got the idea.

Carefully he set his gun down, hoping the gunshots had alerted the others. Another Nazi walked up behind him and the next thing Bucky felt was a bash to the head before everything went black.

~~~  
Steve looked at the young woman who slid into the seat across from him. He’d ended up somewhere in Norway, following some gut feeling. Steve wasn’t sure why he was being led here, but it felt like it was the right direction. When he’d ended up at this bar with the star on the sign out front, he knew he was at the right place. So he’d gone in and sat down.

Now he looked at the woman who seemed to be sizing him up. She was a pretty brunette in a flattering red dress, but an expression that brooked no nonsense. Glancing around, Steve wondered if she was waiting for someone else. He shifted nervously, then glanced back.

She finally smiled, the action softening her features. “So, what does an angel want with me?”

Steve blinked and looked at her closer. He realised he couldn’t read her at all. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I’m not sure I even know who you are.”

“I am Peggy Carter. Former angel. Do you mean you came all this way and didn’t know why?”

“Well… It felt… right?” Steve knew he was floundering a bit. What kind of angel floundered?

Peggy raised an eyebrow. “Angels don’t just show up here. So why did you come?”

Steve looked at his hands, then back up at the young woman. “I’ve fallen in love with a human.”

The corner of her mouth twitched. “I see. So you fell in love and you want a way to be with her, since it’s forbidden as an angel.”

Steve looked up and nodded, feeling more confident. “Ma’am, you said you were a former angel. You’re not a demon though.” Steve would have been able to tell if that was the case. But she didn’t feel like a demon, though he couldn’t get enough of a read on her to tell more than that.

“No, I’m not. It would be better to say I fell.”

“Fell?”

Peggy smiled again. “You don’t know a thing about angels, do you?”

“I’m an angel of death. I mostly just talk to dead people.”

“Well then. Let me explain.”

Steve left the bar a couple hours later, feeling torn in two. Fallen angels. Steve could choose to fall… To become human. Well, mostly human. But there were dangers, if Steve’s heart wasn’t strong enough. 

_”You cannot have any doubt in your heart that this is what you want. Understand, Steve. If you doubt for even a second, you’ll be cast into fire. You’ll become a demon.”_

Steve had thought that he could do it without hesitation, but the realization that he would never again hear the song in the sunrise, the thought of what would happen if Bucky fell out of love with him… all of that crept into his head now. 

He had to see Bucky again.... had to talk it out with him. It wasn’t that Steve thought Bucky could make the decision for him, but maybe seeing him again would settle Steve’s resolve.

It had taken him a week to find this place, but it only took him the space of a thought to return to Bucky’s tent. Bucky wasn’t there and something felt very wrong. Steve hurried through the camp until he found himself at the Colonel’s tent. He could hear the Colonel talking to a few other officers. 

“...missing in action. They went missing around here. If they haven’t been killed already, they’re being held as POWs and we don’t have the men to spare to go after them.”

Steve didn’t hear any names, but it was easy enough to read the Colonel’s thoughts. Bucky and his troop were missing, presumed either dead or prisoners. Steve’s heart sank. _No._

Any doubts he had before vanished. No, he would not let Bucky and his men stay prisoner. He would find them. He was useless to save them as an angel. But if he fell… It didn’t matter now whether Bucky would always love him. All the joy and peace he had an as angel was worthless if he couldn’t save these men.

Closing his eyes, he strained to hear Bucky’s thoughts. He followed them, the confusion and pain and guilt and anger, disappearing here, reappearing there. Finally he found himself outside a prison camp. That camp was where Bucky was. 

Steve had no reservations as he appeared on top of one of the watchtowers. Hopefully it would be far enough. _”If you want to become a fallen angel, you have to literally fall. It’s an outward action of your inner decision. And believe me, you will fall hard._

Steve nodded to himself… and fell.

~~~  
Bucky bit back the cry that was threatening to tear from his throat as the Nazi twisted his arm back even more. He could feel his shoulder burning, shifting, almost dislocated. These men had been trying to get information from him for almost a week. His entire troop was caged up here somewhere.

Bucky knew he could endure a lot. They’d already put him through a lot. One eye was swollen shut, and he was sure he had a concussion as well on top of everything else, but he was more worried that if he didn’t give them what they wanted soon, they would kill the others. 

There was a commotion outside and Bucky smiled. That _had_ to be the army. The men who had been questioning him shouted and ran to the door. One of them kicked Bucky to the floor. He shifted painfully until he could see the door. It was kicked in hard, with more strength than Bucky had ever seen and he blinked his one good eye as he saw who he thought was Steve storm in ahead of the rest of Bucky’s troop, firing.   
Bucky couldn’t help but stare. He was sure it was Steve but from this angle, the angel looked bigger. As soon as Steve’s eyes landed on Bucky, he ran over. “I’ve got you,” Steve whispered quietly, gently helping Bucky up. “Can you walk? We stole a truck.”

“You…” Bucky started laughing, relief flooding through him. “You punk. Yes, I can at least walk to the truck. Help me up.”

Somehow, he made it back to the truck. Before letting Steve help him inside, Bucky made sure all of his men were here. Only then did he climb into the back and rest against the side of the truck. “I thought you were smaller,” he said quietly to Steve.

Steve smiled. “Long story.”

“Great. Tell me later.” 

~~~  
Bucky passed out at some point on the trip back. It didn’t take them long to get back to safety. Steve wouldn’t allow anyone else to help Bucky until a doctor came. Once Bucky was carried off to the medical tent, Steve found himself surrounded by men who wanted to ask him a hundred questions.

“Hey you.” A private ran up to Steve. “Colonel wants to see you.”

“Me?” Steve blinked, unused to all this attention, but nodded. “Okay.” Now that he no longer had Bucky to worry about, Steve found himself worrying over other things, not the least of which was how he was going to explain his presence.

He stepped into the tent and pulled up short. Colonel Phillips was not alone and Steve would recognize that brunette anywhere. Peggy turned and smiled at him. “Captain Rogers. I’ve just finished giving your orders to the Colonel here.”

Colonel Phillips set them down and looked Steve over. “I’m to understand that you came to take over command of the Howling Commandos in the 107th. And that you single-handedly saved those men from a Nazi camp.”

“Yes, sir.” Rank was one thing Steve understood.

“Well then. Welcome aboard, Captain. I’ll debrief you later.”

Steve nodded and saluted, a little awkwardly, then followed Peggy out.

“It can be hard to start a new life. Hopefully this helps.”

“Thank you,” Steve said earnestly.

Peggy reached over and squeezed his hand. “After the war, you should come back and see me. And bring the lucky young man.”

“I will.”

~~~  
Bucky stirred with a groan. Everything hurt and he wondered if it was possible to get something strong to drink to help dull the pain. There was a hand in his and it felt warm. Cracking open his good eye, Bucky smiled at Steve. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, if you’d stop getting yourself hurt.”

“Punk. So what happened?”

Steve explained quickly and quietly and Bucky winced. “You did that for me?” He felt a bit guilty. Steve had given up what sounded like paradise to Bucky, especially with how much he hurt right now. 

“It was worth it,” Steve said, smiling. “And apparently, I’m a captain now.”

“Great. So you became handsome as hell _and_ you outrank me,” Bucky teased. “Seriously though, I’m glad. I mean, I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow, but knowing it’s possible for us to…” Bucky blushed. “I’m really bad at this.”

“It’s okay,” Steve said. “I know. You don’t have to say it at all. We can take it one day at a time and after the war is over, we’ll go home. Together.”


End file.
